Talk:Unnamed law enforcement officers
Sources requested I'm pretty sure the characters played by these actors didn't exist, and were "credit only" cases: # Reggie Jordan in "Day 5 9:00am-10:00am". # Brandon Ford Green in "Day 5 11:00pm-12:00am." When I went through those months back, making entries for unnamed characters, I found no evidence these fellows existed. Comp25 do you have a IU timestamp or DVD playback time when these guys appeared? If they didn't exist, we can't make entries for them and simply put (credit only) in the Dramatis Personae list. Let me know if you were adding them for the sake of completion, or if you identified them specifically in the episodes. 22:37, 18 September 2008 (UTC) : There was definitely a number of police officers present at the Ontario airport hostage crisis, and there was definitely two police officers at the bank, so I am pretty sure they exist. Yes, I was adding them for the sake of completion. Comp25 22:53, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :: I understand that, it's something I did for the "HazMat technician" from Day 2 who I still can't verify. If some more sets of eyes can't identify these cops (and the technician & civilians in question, too), we will have to remove them at some point. If someone was credited mistakenly, it's not our job to catalogue those errors with entries. 23:22, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ::: Taking some time to review those episodes, I've found exactly who these guys were. I have images of Reggie Jordan from his appearances in "Frasier" and "CSI: Miami" in case anyone wants to compare them to the image I got from 24; it's a definite match. Additionally, I found a cop in the shootout with Cooper's mercs who looks precisely like Brandon Ford Green. The image I uploaded is one of two worthwhile screens of this cop at the bank; the other is a clearer image of his face, but it would look horrible on the wiki. I'll send it to anyone who wants to compare it to his IMDB images. 18:00, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Prison and security guards I think prison guards should be classified as security guards. Comp25 17:50, 6 September 2008 (UTC) : Depending on which characters you're talking about, I have different reactions. The two female Day 1 prison guards were cops, so I definitely consider them to be law enforcement. They were on duty as guards but that doesn't make them "security guards" which is an occupation unto itself. : On the other hand, if you're referring to the Day 3 guard with Warden Mitchell, I guess it could go either way. He was a corrections officer, so I figured he was Law Enforcement and put him on this page. If you feel he was a security guard, and if you make the change, I ask that you make an effort to update all his links. – Blue Rook 19:58, 6 September 2008 (UTC)talk :: Comp/Sk8tr, though the LAPD guard was definitely a cop, how do you feel about Warden Mitchell's guard (and Buchanan) as being security guards instead of law enforcement? 18:23, 16 December 2008 (UTC) DC Police officers There is one police officer credited during the Day 7 4:00pm-5:00pm episode, who is played by Matt Nolan. However, on Day 7 5:00pm-6:00pm a second one is credited but I'm not sure if it's the one beside the first one on the picture I uploaded. If it is, I don't know if we can just group them under the same sub-title since they were basically doing the same. Thief12 16:37, 27 February 2009 (UTC) : It doesn't look like the guy in the background of the image you uploaded is actor Joe Wandell. Even if it was, each separate character gets his/her own individual article or separate unnamed entry. 19:03, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Day 7 Transit Cop I disagree with the Transit cop mole being moved here, as he wasn't really a law enforcement officer, just a bad guy disguised as one (at least that's the impression I got). They had only started improvising this plan to release the canister on the subway about two hours prior to this, that's not enough time to have had a real cop working on the inside all along - it seems likely that this is another Cara Bowden situation where a bad guy is posing as an official. So IMO it was a better fit on the Unnamed terrorists page. SeanPM 03:12, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :That was my reasoning when I originally added him to the Unnamed terrorists article. However, someone moved it here. Thief12 03:52, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :: After thinking about this, I agree. It's a stretch to assume this was really a transit cop instead of an operative who was planted there as one. We don't know if he murdered the real cop who was on duty to steal his uniform, or anything like that, but I think it's quite an assumption to assume that a real subway cop was on the payroll before that operation began. Thoughts (esp Proudhug)? 08:16, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Yeah, you're absolutely right. I hadn't really thought about it, but it is pretty unlikely that he really was a cop. I was just thinking that since we saw him as a cop, he belonged on the law enforcement page rather than the terrorist page. My apologies. --proudhug 22:07, 28 May 2009 (UTC) The airport officer in day 5 The closed captioning showed his name as Claremont.any thoughts?-- 14:45, July 5, 2010 (UTC) : Who? 01:01, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::The officer played by Reggie Jordan ::: Ah wow! Nice catch, I will check my CCs to double check, and will make the appropriate changes if I can confirm. I love it when people figure out the names of these apparently unnamed characters! 06:05, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::: Update: I think I hear McLaren saying this name "Claremont", but neither the CC nor the subtitles includes it. What Region of the DVDs do you have? If someone else agrees with us that we're hearing this, I say we include his name. 18:49, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: I approached the actor who portrayed McLaren himself on Facebook, and asked him directly on YouTube, and he replied simply "Lerma". There's our answer! 21:35, August 9, 2010 (UTC) First Unity cop changes This is just a post to explain the changes I made earlier to the First Unity cop entries by William, because at first glance, what I did may seem strange. The cop portrayed by Aaron Norvell appeared in the co-star list as "Cop #2" so we reproduce this in the appearance note in italics. His partner, however, wasn't given a label anywhere, so we don't put one in quotes for him. Additionally, it is useful to consider the character "entry label", and by that I refer to the words inside the equals signs: Label yadda yadda . This is important text. It is the exact link to a character. It is the same thing as the letters found in the link Yuri (Day 3). If someone changes any single letter or space or capitalization, the links are all immediately broken across the wiki. This is the precise concept of performing a page move without a redirect. It's really bad. This is unacceptable unless you are willing to go and change all the unnamed character's links... which is extremely difficult because you cannot use What Links Here to find and correct the links! You have to know from memory all the locations where that specific unnamed character links. The result of this observation is that it is rarely appropriate to change the "entry label" for any unnamed character. Finally, the entry labels are not obligated to follow the same numbering scheme as the co-star credits. It is true that Aaron Norvell's cop was called "Cop #2" but that never means we must call him "First Unity cop #2". The fact is that the co-star number scheme in a given episode sometimes makes no sense at all. So while it is appropriate to reproduce the co-star appellation inside quotes in the italicized note, we don't have to use that scheme in the "entry label". 15:50, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :I think the name on his tag's Burff or Buref. --William.Y.Fremont 10:32, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I make it out to be Burtt - the last two letters are defs the same. Is that the best shot of his name tag?--Acer4666 10:40, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I think it's the clearest one. --William.Y.Fremont 10:45, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::It's Buret. I'm sure of that.--Station7 15:55, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :: I'd check the Blu-ray, where it's almost certainly perfectly legible, but I haven't seen the episode yet, so I'd rather not. But if no one else has the BD, someone can give me the exact time counter and I'll do it. --proudhug 16:19, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :::The time's 00:37:11. --William.Y.Fremont 10:50, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks, William. It's 100% "BURTT". --proudhug 18:23, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry to bother you proundhug, can you check 00:35:05-00:35:07 of Day 7: 6:00am-7:00am ? Maybe you can see the airport officer's name. --William.Y.Fremont 10:35, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Unfortunately there isn't a good shot of his name plate. It's too small and insufficiently lit to even come close to reading it. --proudhug 18:21, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : Stuntman favorite Erik Stabenau might possibly be the cop who Bauer uses as a negotiation chip out of the store: First_Unity_Savings_cop ?--Gunman6 (talk) 18:26, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Category for roles played by unknown actors I keep adding this category only to have it be removed. Why must an exception be made to this when there are several unknown actors portraying the various characters?--Gunman6 (talk) 06:38, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :I've already told you numerous times not to edit war or have discussions via edit summaries. This was discussed on Category talk:Characters portrayed by unknown performers. The only categories that can be added to list pages are ones that apply to everyone on the list. There is already a link from the "roles by unknown actors" page to the unnamed characters--Acer4666 (talk) 11:49, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Rookie SWAT leader actor This actor is potentially Matt Sigloch, a tactical advisor on the show--Acer4666 (Talk) 22:26, May 29, 2019 (UTC) :Sure looks like him. On a side note, you should probably post this on Talk:Unnamed law enforcement officers? People sometimes would miss the file talk as it is not displayed in the recent wiki activity. --William (talk) 03:21, May 30, 2019 (UTC) ::Good point - moved it here now!--Acer4666 (Talk) 07:10, May 30, 2019 (UTC)